


Autodidact

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [135]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff with Lion Gibbs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autodidact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/14/1999 for the word [autodidact](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/14/autodidact).
> 
> autodidact  
> a person who has learned a subject without the benefit of a teacher or formal education; a self-taught person.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 because she wrote this beautiful [Homecoming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7757365) story which if you haven't read, you should totally read.
> 
> This is a continuation of [Facile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7740856), [Perforce](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7746997), [Evanescence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7758856), [Quotidian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764835), [Specious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7773919), loosely [Munificent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7788580), [Indolent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7795996), and [Intransigent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7804357).
> 
> Mostly it's a continuation of Munificent though.
> 
> Enjoy the fluffiness.

# 

Autodidact

Tony scratched Gibbs head smiling slightly at the rumbling that resounded through the room as Gibbs slid down further on the couch until his head was pillowed in Tony’s lap. It always amazed him that this amazing man trusted him so much that he could relax like this and show his softer side. He may have needed to be taught policing at the police academy, but no one taught him how to take care of Gibb, in that way he was pure autodidact. 

There were a few other things that he self taught himself. His ability to go undercover being one of them, but he was by far most proud of his lion care. He loved seeing his lion happy and knowing that he made him that way.

The first time his Gibbs lion came out was completely on accident. They’d just finished making love and were lying together completely pliant and not eager to move. Though they hadn’t been touching. Tony had decided to fix that and it just happened in his quest to get closer to Gibbs that his nails scratched along Gibbs neck and a deep rumbling erupted from Gibbs throat surprising him. 

After that, it happened more frequently when they were alone, but each time was a treasure to Tony, proof that Gibbs trusted him. He would never break that trust either. His lion Gibbs wasn’t something to make fun of. It was precious and something only for him that he could never share with anyone else without tainting it’s very special quality. 

Softly carding his fingers through Gibbs hair, he dropped a kiss on his forehead and let Gibbs just relax. He knew Jethro needed it. Gibbs had worked hard with the rest of them trying to solve the case and now he needed to just relax and let all the worry and tension go, so that he could return to his normal spit and vinegar. 

Tony helped by working loose what knots he could and otherwise just scratching or gently moving his fingers through Jethro’s hair to help him relax. Though it did tend to have the side effect of Tony relaxing as well and falling asleep in odd positions until Gibbs picked him up and took him to bed to prevent him from getting kinks in his back or other places from his weird sleeping positions.

**Author's Note:**

> [Complement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826806) follows after this one.


End file.
